everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyvainea Thief
Tyvainea L. Thief is the youngest daughter of the Little Robber Girl and the younger half-sister of Stæja "Abigail" Thief. She is a character that is currently being revised again (yeah ik i'm indecisive asf) and will have her personality and story overall changed or enhanced. She is a 2014-introduced and fanon-only character created by lesbean-mercy. Character Personality because i can’t completely type down her personality and make it seem organized or whatever here’s what i have: *tyv still thinks that she’s a horrible person because of everything she’s done in the past **this doesn’t disconnect her from the fact that she wants to better herself and the way she acts because she acknowledges her mistakes *right now she’s still blunt, blunt-tongued, and still has a bit of mischief in her but that doesn’t negate the fact that she herself wants to be more sympathetic towards others and someone that’s genuinely kind to most people that are kind to her (she just wants to be a good person but not everyone is completely good) *she is more “relaxed” in a way that she’s more mellow and seems pretty chill -- even if she isn’t actually relaxed on the inside, she’ll make it seem like she has everything together *tyv is very intelligent! and even if she doesn’t talk as much as she used to, she’ll still ramble about her interests and any miscellaneous topics she’s passionate about! she loves to nerd out about things (sometimes she rambles way too much and gets a bit embarrassed when she realizes she’s been talking a lot; yeah she doesn’t double-text SHE SENDS A BUNCH OF MESSAGES AT THE SAME TIME) *she’s insecure about how others feel about her on first impressions and is usually nervous when meeting new people; she wants to present herself as someone that’s impressive but sometimes when people get to know her she worries that she’ll disappoint them because “she isn’t all that great after all” (i believe that’s called “imposter syndrome”) **speaking of that, tyv can be a bit of an overachiever and wants to put her best into whatever! sometimes this can cause her great stress when things aren’t up to her expectations (some say she’s a perfectionist and she agrees) *she’s many layers deep into irony that she doesn’t know what humor really is anymore -- she finds a lot of things funny on a certain level but she usually doesn’t show it outright (in case whatever she finds funny isn’t actually that great) **her humor in general is weird but she usually uses the power of snark, self-depreciative humor, and cynicism for a quick humor break. Appearance * dark brown skin * somewhat round face with light freckles * small nose with a bulbous tip and a low bridge * tired, almond-shaped eyes; right eye is a a deep brown color and left eye is a very pale color ** both of tyv's eyes were once both the same color but as a result of tyv's curse being lifted and the effects of the curse leaving her, the only side effect is tyv becoming partially blind in the left eye (more on this later) * 5 ft. 8 inches or something * curvy with slightly thick legs, arms, flat-chested, sloping shoulders, and often slouching * short, dark brown hair that are cut above the shoulders with bangs that cover her eyebrows a bit and two side bangs that cover the ear and reach down to her shoulder held up by bobby pins Interests Tyv takes interests in: * cool-looking knives ** especially the ones that have that throneblr aesthetic feel, y'know? like this one! **tyv also does wood carvings with the knives she collects and has a collection of her own wood carvings *soft grunge fashion **she particularly likes jackets and clothing with subtle rips and distress (like torn socks!) *"collecting" small and shiny objects **she also really likes collecting buttons, pins, and badges!! *writing stories + coming up with her own fairytales *alchemy *songs from merina and the diamonds, panic! at the ball, regina sparktor, and whatever the ever after high equivalents of halsey, foals, and lily allen are Fairy tale – The Snow Queen http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Snow_Queen How does Character Name come into it? tba Relationships Family *tyv's mother, albany thief, is the little robber girl from the snow queen *albany seems to be proud of who tyv was when she was younger because she seemed to have become a small copy of herself, but was horrified when she realized tyv was actually under a curse and so was possessed to do all the bad things she did **she has accepted that tyv wants to turn over a new leaf but is happy to know tyv is still a mischievous little robber girl at heart *before tyv didn't show a lot of concern for her mom because of her curse causing her to not show as much empathy or sympathy for others but now that the curse has been lifted she's genuinely cares and loves her mom *they talk to each other via hexts and calls when albany wants to see what her daughter is up to **tyv needs to call her mom more. *her father is a swashbuckler named andre zato (whom tyv's mom hooked up with after her older sister was born) and is often out at sea **tyv was not aware of his existence until her mom revealed to the thief sisters who their fathers were **when she did find out, she became intrigued with him and sent hexts to him and asked who he was (because her mom revealed very little) ***it turned out that andre didn't know about tyv but was vaguely aware of her mom having a second daughter after their hook-up (he knew about abi) **when andre did find out who tyv was, he at first felt weird about the idea of having a daughter and didn't want to believe that tyv was his daughter ***they continued hexting each other and at one point video called each other so they could see each other's faces and communicate with each other aside from hexts ***when andre first saw tyv, he was in disbelief to realize that not only was tyv his daughter, she's already a teenager! he's very much s h o o k at how old she is and how much she's done within her lifetime!! **while tyv was still under the mirror curse, she felt a bit of caring emotions when she saw andre and satisfaction being able to talk to him. **andre came around and accepted that tyv is his daughter and feels very proud of her but is disappointed that he was absent in her life before now (it's not his fault though, he didn't know and albany never gave details) **after andre found out that tyv was under a curse and was driven to do bad things, he became deeply concerned but felt very relieved when he also found out that the curse had been lifted from her and is safe. **andre tries to be a supportive dad despite not being present in his daughter's life -- he supports tyv through hexts and calls. he genuinely loves his chaotic neutral daughter and wishes only the best for her and wishes he could be with her but he's often busy at sea to be there unfortunately. ***tyv loves her dad also. she's just glad that she has a father and that he's trying to be there for her. *she has an older sister named abigail thief; see abi's page to see details about their relationship from her perspective **abi was unaware of tyv's mirror curse for awhile and thought that tyv's behavior was typical of her. tyv, under the curse, wasn't very open to abi for awhile and intimidated by her **their relationship in general is full of flaws and is very conflicted. in fact, tyv seemed to be a mirror image of their mother in abi's perspective. ***this made their mom prefer tyv over abi which didn't sit well with abi (seemed to make tyv pretty happy though) **tyv, while under the curse, didn't have the strongest feelings towards her older sister and was more indifferent towards her ***when the curse was lifted, tyv showed genuine caring feelings for her sister. Friends Though many people tend to avoid her, Tyv has a group of friends of her own. They consist of people that are from Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tales and Jacqueline Wocky. The formers are Kai Jr. Eternity, Ginerva K. Eternity, and Cascade Heks. Pet what weirdo thing lives with them Romance Nope Outfits basically what they wear Basic placeholder Legacy Day placeholder Quotes *stuff they say Notes *tba Gallery Chibi tyvie.PNG|kind of a better representation of tyv in her new design in chibi form + with colors IMG_1458.PNG|wonderful and pure? bab Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:The Thief Family Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Antagonists Category:Commoners Category:From Andersen's Tales Category:Lesbean-mercy's characters Category:Characters of the Month